Happy Birthday SasuNaru One-Shot
by Blind Hipster
Summary: Sasuke's birthday didn't turn out as planned. And a stubborn blondie visits late into the night in attempt to lift the boy's spirits. Just a cute, pointless, fluffy one-shot.


It was just a normal, sunny July day. The students at Konoha High were going about their normal lives, talking and chatting away throughout the day as usual. But Sasuke Uchiha was slumped over his desk, for this day was the one day of the year he dreaded the most. His birthday.

Nobody really said anything about it. In fact, that day, nobody really spoke to Sasuke in general. He wasn't surprised, nor was he about to complain. He acted (as well as his peers) as if today was just a regular day. Although, when Sasuke took his seat for class that day and saw that the desk next to him was empty, indicating a certain blonde was absent, he was slightly disheartened as well as suspicious.

_Naruto rarely skips school. He must be sick or something. _Sasuke thought to himself as Language Arts dragged on. He did think he remembered hearing Sakura say something about wanting to hang out with Naruto today. _Maybe they skipped class together... _The raven pondered to himself again. The thought, to his own surprise, made him feel a slight pang of jealousy. Nevertheless, Sasuke went about the rest of the school day as he usually would, trying not to be bothered by his own discouraging thoughts.

When school finally ended, Sasuke was glad to get out of there as soon as possible. With Naruto gone, and nobody else to really hang out with, Sasuke felt completely alone and he didn't like the all too familiar feeling one bit.

As the raven walked home silently, he kept his messenger bag loosely slung over his shoulder and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Once he reached his house, a smile slowly lifted upon his lips as he hurried up the steps and through the unlocked door.

"Nii-san, I'm home-!" Sasuke cut himself off as he watched his elder brother adjusting his tie in the hall mirror. He was wearing his work clothes. Itachi had promised him he wouldn't work today.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. But my boss called, he needed me to come in today to take the place of a co-worker who called in sick." Itachi explained quietly, feeling guilty for leaving his little brother alone on his birthday, "It was an emergency, I had to take it."

The younger of the siblings stood by the door, his hopeful smile had been replaced with a shocked frown, "But- Aniki, you promised we would spend time together!" Sasuke's voice was heavy with obvious disappointment. First he had to spend the day without his only friend and now he couldn't even be with his brother on his birthday? Sasuke's mood was dropping more and more.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply when his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket. Giving Sasuke a sympathetic look, he took the call, running a hand through his hair. Sasuke watched his brother talk on the phone. He was hurt. The day before, Itachi and he had even planned out what they would do together after Sasuke got home. And being with his brother was the only time Sasuke ever felt contented and happy (with the exception of Naruto, of course).

There was a familiar beep of the phone line being disconnected as Itachi hung up, "Sasuke I have to go now. I made you some dinner if you're hungry. It's in the fridge. And remember to call me in case of any emergencies." The older brother recited his usual routinely speaking before he would head off to work.

Sasuke only nodded slightly, moving out of Itachi's way, his head lowered once more. It wasn't until he felt a pair of gentle lips peck his forehead that he looked up into his brother's eyes.

"I'll make it up to you, Sasuke. I promise." And after that, Itachi grabbed his car keys, opened the front door, and left. Sasuke was again, all alone. This time, both emotionally and physically.

~

Naruto was at home, messily going through his kitchen cabinets. He had skipped school that day, yes. But the only reason why was because the blonde wanted more time to gather up his best friend's birthday present. In the hours he was left with, Naruto had finally finished the small cake he spent all day making. (The first cake Naruto burned and had to throw out.) As the teen put on the last finishing touches (little candy cherry tomatoes), he grinned widely at his own work. It actually didn't turn out as bad as Naruto thought it would and he was proud.

As he carefully put the small cake in the box, closing it up, Naruto checked the time. 8:35 P.M. His eyes went wide as he gasped to himself in surprise.

"Eh?! How did it get that late? I better head to Sasuke's place soon, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed to himself as he quickly pulled on a hoodie before grabbing the box and rushing out the door.

Sasuke was in his room, sitting at his desk and attempting to work on some homework—though with his music blasting through his headphones, it was rather difficult to get a single math problem done. After a while, Sasuke gave up with a defeated sigh, he slumped his head against the desk, giving a loud huff. His black brows furrowed and his eyes closed shut.

Naruto walked down the empty, dark street toward the Uchiha's home, glancing around him nervously. He knew Sasuke wasn't the gift-giving type, so Naruto was a bit uneasy giving him a rather corny homemade birthday cake. As the blonde ascended the front steps of Sasuke's house, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a few more knocks, Naruto frowned. He peeped through the window and saw that one of the bedroom lights were on, indicating someone was indeed home. Being his stubborn self, Naruto reached to jiggle the doorknob and gasped excitedly as he found out the door was left unlocked.

At the sound of the door creakily shutting, Sasuke lifted his head up and blinked. _Maybe Itachi is home early... _The raven thought, pulling out his headphones and standing up. But the living room lights still didn't turn on and he hasn't heard the familiar jingle of Itachi's car keys. _A burglar? _Sasuke pondered to himself as he slowly stepped out into the hall and silently went to the kitchen to grab a steak knife.

Once hearing a loud crash, Sasuke quickly flipped the light switch, ready to attack at any second. And when he realized just who it was, Sasuke was at a loss of words. The knife still gripped in his slightly shaking hand.

"Naruto?!"

The said boy momentarily ignored him, on the ground now frantically checking if the contents of the box he was carrying were not harmed. After a relieved sigh, Naruto stood up and yelped when his eye caught the knife.

"Watch where you're swinging that, teme, It's just me!" Naruto exclaimed, setting the small box down and putting his hands up in front of him as if in surrender.

Sasuke sighed and padded back over to the kitchen to put the knife back in its place before going back to face Naruto, still slightly discontented, "Why did you come barging in like that without saying anything this late at night?" He asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked and grabbed the box again, holding it out in front of him, a grin on his face, "I came to give you this. I made it for you!"

Sasuke was taken back. Naruto went out all the way to his house this late at night to give him a gift? The raven was deeply flattered as well as shocked. Hesitating, Sasuke reached out to take the box, carefully opening it up and looking inside. His eyes widened noticeably as he looked down at the decorated cake with the words 'Happy Birthday!' written messily on it. A small smirk formed on the dark-haired boy's thin lips.

"You know I don't like sweet things, dobe," Sasuke chided as he reached in to pluck a candy tomato from the cake and popped it in his mouth. It was indeed sweet, but for some reason it tasted awfully good.

Naruto watched the other eat the small, red candy carefully, a faint blush coloring his tan cheeks. He gripped onto the bottom of his hoodie and looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes, "I-I know... But I thought just this once, since it's your birthday and everything!" He responded with a nervous smile.

Sasuke frowned and gently set the delectable cake down on the table, his head slightly lowered as his voice quieted in embarrassment, "Right... Uh, thanks for doing all this, dobe. I, uh, it means a lot," The raven's face felt warm as he stuttered over his words, a slightly flustered grimace on his lips.

Naruto smiled softly at the other boy and pulled him in for a tight embrace, coiling his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. As he replied, he closed his eyes and breathed in the boy's scent.

"You don't have to thank me, 'ttebayo. That's what friends are for!" Naruto exclaimed quietly, though he had known for a while now that he wished their bond would change into something more.

Sasuke was yet again, surprised by Naruto's actions. The warm feeling of his best friend's body nuzzled against his own gave him a strong sense of security and love. The feeling made Sasuke wrap his arms snugly around Naruto's neck in response, hugging him back and nodding slightly. "Yes, you're right..." He mumbled into blonde hair, a deep longing pulling at his heart for an unknown reason.

Naruto moved his head back up to stare at Sasuke in the dimly lit living room. He had to do it. It was a chance he would never be able to get again. So, swallowing his nervousness, Naruto touched his forehead to the raven's lightly, "Hey, teme. I have one more present for you..."

_His face is too close to mine... _"Wha-!" Sasuke's words were cut off as Naruto hastily pressed his mouth to the others, kissing Sasuke's lips firmly. The Uchiha's mind then completely went blank of any reason. His tolerance level had now been exceeded.

The two boys kissed each other with caution, Sasuke's back pushed up against the wall while Naruto's arms still tightly clung to his body. After they intimately warmed up to each other, the kiss soon deepened and became more heated and passionate, the two of them using their lips as well as their dancing tongues to express their emotions. And after what seemed like hours, Sasuke and Naruto parted in order to regain breath lost, their cheeks red with aroused blushes and their chests slightly heaving.

"Happy birthday, teme."


End file.
